Mythmaking – Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones
Star Wars Mythmaking – Behind the Scenens of Attack of the Clones ist ein englisches Sachbuch, welches am 29. Oktober 2002 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Buch wurde von Jody Duncan geschrieben und von Del Rey Books herausgegeben. Das Buch beschreibt die Produktion von Angriff der Klonkrieger und enthält Bilder vom Set, Storyboards, Screenshots aus dem Film und computergenerierte Bilder. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags In producing all the thrilling characters, action, and romance that infuse the Star Wars epic with lift, George Lucas and a host of talented actors, special-effects wizards, set designers, and visionaries of every sort have created a myth of stunning imagination. The saga has entered a new and starting phase with Attack of the Clones – and this book is the ultimate backstage pass to the making of this highly anticipated film. Filled with revealing observations of the mythmakers themselves, and featuring hundreds of exclusive, never-before-seen color photographs from the Lucasfilm archives, this extraordinary volume begins before a single frame was shot. From scouting locations to casting decisions, the pre-production drama is brought to life. Then author Jody Duncan takes you through the complete filmmaking process, following the story – scene by scene – to reveal the secrets and the marvelous anecdotes that lie behind the movie magic. Inside you will find: *''Candid insights from stars Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson, Hayden Christensen, Christopher Lee, and Jimmy Smits – as well as from the man behind the phenomenon – George Lucas'' *''The secrets of the set designs, including the new planets of Kamino and Geonosis, explaining how the concept paintings and sketches led to three-dimensional models and elaborate constructs on the vast soundstages in Australia *''The character developments that allowed the actors to bring new depth and drama to Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Mace Windu, and Yoda'' *''The introduction of terrific new characters, including Senator Bail Organa, bounty hunters Jango Fett and Zam Wesell, Queen Jamillia, and Taun We'' *''Accounts of new digital wizardry and dazzling special effects by Industrial Light & Magic, from the airspeeder chase to the climatic clone battle'' *''Insights from producer Rick McCallum, editor Ben Burtt, and a full team of creative talent, from costumemakers to sound technicians to lightning designers'' *''The story behind scenes that were cut from the final film – and the challenges of shooting an entire movie, for the first time in history, on high-definition digital videotape'' The only total-access look at the making of Star Wars'': Episode II'' Attack of the Clones, Mythmaking is a rare chance to watch creativity spring to live in George Lucas´s monumental saga of good versus evil Inhalt *Introduction *At the Ranch and beyond *On Coruscant *On Coruscant: In the skies *On Naboo *On Kamino *On Tatooine *On Geonosis: In the droid factory and the arena *On Geonosis: The Clone War battlefield *Back to the ranch en:Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones sr:Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Making of Star Wars